


Я подарю тебе счастье, я принесу тебе радость

by Karta_tchk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karta_tchk/pseuds/Karta_tchk
Summary: — Я так рад за вас! Хотя до сегодняшнего утра я лелеял надежду, что ты будешь моим соулмейтом, — Гарри преувеличил, но не намного.Джинни фыркнула и отстранилась.— Ты, конечно, Избранный и всё такое, но даже у тебя может быть только одна родственная душа.





	Я подарю тебе счастье, я принесу тебе радость

**Author's Note:**

> Соулмейт!АУ, в котором на коже двух соулмейтов появляются имена друг друга после совершеннолетия младшего из них
> 
> Автор текста — Карта. (http://www.diary.ru/member/?804161)

Гарри проснулся на рассвете оттого, что Джинни громко вскрикнула от боли. Она так и уснула поздно ночью поверх его одеяла, а теперь сидела со спутанными волосами и покрасневшими от вчерашних слёз глазами, прижимая ладонь к щеке.

— Появляется! — прошептала она взволнованно и обрадованно. — Гарри, появляется!

В открытое окно тянуло утренней свежестью, и Гарри окончательно стряхнул с себя сонливость. Джинни пережидала болезненные ощущения от возникновения чьего-то имени, и где-то далеко её соулмейт чувствовал аналогичную боль, пока на его коже проступало слово “Джиневра”. 

У Гарри не болело ничего. 

Он, конечно, раньше немного надеялся, что Джинни может быть его родственной душой. Но теперь, когда этого не случилось, ощущал скорее радость за неё, чем разочарование.

— Что там? — Джинни отняла ладонь от щеки и взволнованно схватила Гарри за плечи. — Что за имя? — она повернула лицо к свету из окна, чтобы было лучше видно.

Гарри не успел надеть очки, но вполне смог различить чёткие, с багровым контуром буквы, проступившие на левой щеке поперёк отпечатка от подушки.

— Невилл! Это Невилл!

Джинни просияла ярче утреннего солнца, вскочила с кровати и закружилась по комнате, смеясь и победно вскидывая вверх кулаки. Потом подлетела к Гарри, звонко чмокнула его в нос и умчалась вон, видимо, сообщить родителям радостную новость и сменить мятую вчерашнюю одежду на что-то более торжественное.

По крайней мере, Гарри надеялся, что даже в состоянии эйфории она догадается сперва умыться и убрать припухлость и покраснение с глаз, прежде чем предстать перед Молли и Артуром. Джинни всегда следила, чтобы никто из семьи не догадался, что их сильная и жизнерадостная дочь и сестра иногда по ночам приходит в комнату к Гарри и рыдает у него на плече несколько часов подряд. Она стремилась стать опорой и поддержкой для каждого, и у неё это получалось всё лучше с каждым днём. Семья Уизли всё ещё переживала горе, но не в последнюю очередь благодаря Джинни жизнь в "Норе" понемногу возвращалась к своему прежнему подобию. И меньшее, что Гарри мог сделать для самой Джинни, это побыть ей поддержкой и утешением два-три раза в месяц, обнимая и гладя по голове, пока она выплакивала собственное горе, боль и тоску по погибшему Фреду.

***

О родственных душах Гарри узнал в тот же день, что и о магии, от Хагрида. Тогда он решил, что это просто такая фигура речи, и не придал этому значения, но позже, читая учебник по истории магии в месяц перед Хогвартсом, обнаружил множество упоминаний о соулмейтах. На этот раз он решил, что это некие магические узы, навсегда связывающие вместе двух людей, но снова ошибся.

Имена на коже не гарантировали вечной любви или верности, не давали никаких дополнительных способностей и не прибавляли магической силы. Это был лишь знак того, что на свете существует кто-то, кто по своей воле сможет сделать тебя полностью счастливым, и кому ты можешь принести подобное счастье в ответ. 

У всех разумных рас, обладающих магией, рано или поздно на коже появлялись надписи с именем, магглы же проживали свои жизни, не имея подсказок. Если только не являлись родственной душой для волшебника или волшебницы, тогда чаще всего маги находили их и связывали с ними свои судьбы. Обычно соулмейты вступали в брак, как родители Гарри или Молли и Артур, довольно часто были просто хорошими друзьями, как Сириус и Ремус. Но были и такие, кто сознательно отказывался от того, чтобы разделить жизнь со своей родственной душой по тем или иным причинам.

***

"Нора" со вчерашнего дня была вычищена до блеска и украшена к совершеннолетию Джинни, поэтому Молли оставалось только послать сову Лонгботтомам и добавить несколько стульев к столу для завтрака в саду. Гарри обожал завтраки с Уизли, когда вся семья собиралась вместе и можно было почувствовать себя её частью. Молли зорко следила, чтобы тарелки не пустовали, подкладывая каждому сосисок, омлет или тосты с топлёным маслом. Рон душераздирающе зевал, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть это за спортивной страницей "Ежедневного Пророка", а Артур пытался разговорить хмурого Джорджа.

Гарри как раз доедал блинчики, когда из задней двери кухни в сад вышли Невилл и Августа Лонгботтом. Джинни, которая весь завтрак просидела как на иголках, постоянно касаясь щеки и, кажется, совсем не притронувшись к еде, вскочила и бросилась им навстречу. Улыбающийся Невилл поймал её, смеющуюся, и закружил, взметнув подол летнего голубого платья. Яркое августовское солнце щедро лило на них свои золотистые лучи, Гарри смотрел на счастливую пару и понимал, что завидует. 

С его собственного совершеннолетия прошло больше года, и иногда он был уверен, что пребывание хоркруксом Волдеморта навсегда лишило его возможности обрести родственную душу, и теперь он годится лишь для того, чтобы утешать плачущих девушек до конца своих дней.

Невилл осторожно поставил Джинни, расстегнул две верхние пуговицы на своей рубашке и продемонстрировал метку с её именем над правой ключицей. Джинни, порозовев, медленно склонила голову и положила её Невиллу на плечо так, что левая щека прижалась к изгибу шеи и надписи с именами идеально совпали. Невилл обвил Джинни руками, крепко прижав к себе. Молли тайком утёрла глаза и Артур обнял её за плечи.

— Я подарю тебе счастье, — сказал Невилл.

— Я принесу тебе радость, — отозвалась Джинни.

Раньше эти фразы на латыни или староанглийском завершали свадебный обряд, теперь же это была просто красивая традиция — обещание двух соулмейтов в том или ином качестве присутствовать в жизни друг друга. 

Рон вскочил со стула и оглушительно зааплодировал, Гарри тут же присоединился, следом захлопал Артур и, более сдержанно, Августа и Джордж. Джинни и Невилл отступили друг от друга и сразу попали в крепкие объятия Молли. После поздравительной овации и небольшой суматохи все были приглашены к столу. Рон с решительным видом оттащил Невилла в сторону для серьёзного братского разговора, Молли и Августа погрузились в планирование вечернего торжества, а также обязательных визитов новоявленной пары к многочисленной родне с обеих сторон.

Гарри тихо сжал плечо Джорджа, тот выдавил из себя улыбку в ответ. Фред и Джордж были родственными душами, нередкий случай для близнецов, и поэтому Джордж переживал утрату острее и болезненнее, чем остальные Уизли. Гарри слышал перед завтраком, как Молли предлагала Джорджу не присутствовать при встрече Джинни и Невилла, но тот отказался. И сейчас решительно поднялся и подошёл к ним, чтобы поздравить.

Когда очередь дошла до Гарри, он крепко обнял Джинни и улыбнулся.

— Я так рад за вас! Хотя до сегодняшнего утра я лелеял надежду, что ты будешь моим соулмейтом, — Гарри преувеличил, но не намного.

Джинни фыркнула и отстранилась.

— Ты, конечно, Избранный и всё такое, но даже у тебя может быть только одна родственная душа, — она со смехом ткнула его в грудь и развернулась, чтобы уйти.

Гарри поймал её за руку.

— Погоди… что?

— Я говорю, что даже за твои заслуги второй соулмейт тебе не положен, — она на мгновение задумалась, — хотя я могу понять твоё желание сменить…

— Я не понимаю, — перебил Гарри. — Ты о чём? У меня нет соулмейта.

— Не говори так! — возмутилась Джинни. — Конечно есть, пусть он тебе и не нравится.

Гарри судорожно сглотнул, почувствовав, как зачастило сердце.

— Кто?.. — выдавил он. — Где?

— Ты… ты не знал? — ахнула Джинни. — Я думала, ты специально никому не говоришь имя, я бы на твоём месте…

Гарри неосознанно стиснул её руку, и Джинни поморщилась от боли. Гарри тут же её отпустил, подавив желание схватить её за плечи и трясти, пока всё не расскажет.

— На спине, — наконец сообщила Джинни, потирая запястье, — под левой лопаткой. А имя, прости, не скажу. Лучше будет, если ты сам узнаешь. Ой, смотри, меня Невилл зовёт, нам пора аппарировать на другой конец страны, пока!

Гарри сорвался с места и побежал в дом, не заботясь о гостях и недоеденном завтраке. По пути на второй этаж, где в ванной висело не умеющее разговаривать зеркало, он лихорадочно думал и вспоминал, пытаясь понять, как пропустил довольно болезненное появление надписи и когда это могло произойти. Зимой в палатке? Осенью? После Битвы? Рывком стянув футболку, Гарри повернулся спиной к зеркалу и изогнулся, пытаясь увидеть имя своего соулмейта. 

Она была там. Маленькая надпись, чёткие чёрные буквы, складывающиеся в имя.

_окарД_

***

Попав в волшебный мир, Гарри поразился, как много там было одиноких или несчастных соулмейтов, хотя, казалось бы, имея такую явную подсказку, все должны быть счастливы и довольны.

Одним из главных препятствий ко всеобщему счастью было расстояние. Для появления надписей с именами друг друга внутренняя магия двух соулмейтов должна была соприкоснуться хотя бы раз в жизни. Обычно это означало расстояние в одну аппарацию, но поскольку у каждого оно было индивидуальным, а некоторые магические виды не умели аппарировать, надёжнее была встреча лицом к лицу. Поэтому у волшебников было принято год после окончания школы посвящать кругосветному путешествию, если родственная душа не нашлась в пределах своей страны.

С магглами было одновременно и проще, и сложнее. Имя соулмейта-маггла появлялось всегда, даже если тот находился на другом конце мира, но отыскать нужного человека среди миллионов бывало непросто, особенно если имя попадалось распространённое. 

Поиски немного облегчало то, что все соулмейты были в основном одного возраста, максимум с разницей в пару лет, хотя встречались и исключения.

***

"Фальшивый соулмейт".

Глаз выхватил название книги из стопки, лежащей на столике у камина, когда Гарри бесцельно бродил по "Норе", испытывая целую гамму противоречивых эмоций, где злость, недоверие и досада мешались с надеждой и радостью. Вытащив небольшой томик, Гарри оценивающе пролистал несколько страниц. Это оказалась пьеса французского средневекового поэта Малекри, и Гарри, заинтересовавшись, стал читать дальше. Может, это поможет упорядочить сумбур в мыслях.

Пылкий юноша Стефан, путешествуя по миру после окончания Дурмштранга, увидел в магическом квартале Парижа прелестную девушку на лавке у фонтана и тут же влюбился без памяти. Незаметно подслушав разговор её подруг, Стефан узнал, что девушку зовут Эдит, и она недавно приехала на каникулы из Бобатона. Внезапно у Эдит на запястье начало проступать чье-то имя, и Стефан решил пойти на хитрость, тайком наколдовав имя Эдит у себя на ладони. Когда подруги громко прочитали появившуюся у Эдит надпись "Мишель", Стефан умело изобразил изумление, представился чужим именем и продемонстрировал наколдованную метку.

Гарри оторвался от чтения и бросился в ванную. Ну конечно! Это наверняка заклинание, чья-то нелепая шутка! Неудивительно, что Гарри не помнил боли от появления фальшивой надписи. Ведь если бы Драко Малфой действительно был его родственной душой, то его имя проступило бы в семнадцатый день рождения Гарри год назад.

Надпись, однако, не исчезла даже после четверти часа махания палочкой и выглядела возмутительно настоящей. Придётся дожидаться Гермиону, которая прибудет только к вечеру на празднование дня рождения Джинни. Вновь надев футболку, Гарри поплёлся дочитывать пьесу.

Эдит настороженно отнеслась к новоявленному соулмейту, однако пригласила "Мишеля" к себе домой для знакомства с родителями. Стефан, вне себя от счастья, изо всех сил старался очаровать Эдит и её строгих родителей и уже собирался подвести разговор к свадьбе, когда внезапно вскрикнул от боли, а на его левом предплечье проступило имя "Николетт". Не успел Стефан придумать, что сказать в своё оправдание, как в гостиную вбежала девушка, как две капли воды похожая на Эдит, прижимая ладонь к правому предплечью, метка на котором гласила "Стефан".

Пока Стефан пытался доказать родителям близняшек, что на этот раз это его настоящее имя, одновременно уворачиваясь от проклятий из их палочек, из камина появилась ещё одна девушка, которая оказалась школьной подругой Эдит по имени Мишель. 

Гарри догадался, что дело идёт к свадьбе, а то и к двум, захлопнул книгу и вернул на место. Как у этих поэтов всё просто. С другой стороны, искать совета в художественной литературе было не самой здравой идеей. Нужно найти какой-нибудь другой способ выяснить, настоящее ли имя написано у него на спине.

Побродив по пустому дому ещё немного, Гарри наткнулся на каморку возле кухни, куда Молли складывала всякий хлам и ненужные вещи, пригодные для трансфигурации во что-то полезное, и внезапно его осенило. Он распахнул дверцу и с облегчением увидел гору писем, которую благодарный магический мир прислал ему за лето.

Гарри писали много и часто, его благодарили и восхваляли, его звали на приёмы, свадьбы, похороны, дни рождения и церемонии Имянаречения, ему предлагали жениться и выйти замуж, стать крёстным отцом и крёстным сыном, хотели дать ему денег и хотели денег от него, просили прислать на память прядь волос, кусочек ногтя или пару глотков крови (эти письма Гарри переслал в Аврорат), а несколько ведьм из Манчестера основали клуб и требовали от него стать донором спермы (это письмо он сжёг, прежде чем его увидел Рон).

Гарри точно помнил, что получал два письма, одно от Нарциссы Малфой, другое от Драко. Оба сразу после суда над Малфоями, и Гарри, не прочитав дальше благодарностей и приглашения на чай, сунул их в кучу остальной макулатуры. Палочку Драко он к тому времени вернул, показания в защиту дал и считал свой долг по отношению к этой семье полностью выполненным.

Всего полчаса раскопок, и Гарри отыскал оба письма. Нарцисса обтекаемо предлагала ему любую помощь и приглашала приходить в любое время, так что было не ясно, простая ли это вежливость или нечто большее.

Малфой же лишь в конце своего письма сухо и официально упомянул, что готов встретиться и "обсудить волнующий нас обоих вопрос". Гарри не знал, что и думать. Был ли тот вопрос тем же, что волновал его теперь? И если да, то как давно Малфой знал и молчал? 

Гарри запихал кучу писем обратно и снова принялся бродить по дому, сжимая в руке письмо. Необходимо всё выяснить, но не мог же он заявиться в Малфой-мэнор без приглашения с утра во вторник? И хотел ли он сам сейчас туда идти?

Гарри замер посреди гостиной. Ему нужен совет. От кого-то мудрого и понимающего, знатока человеческих душ. Молли и Джинни отправились к Лонгботтомам, Артур и Джордж на работе, Рон отбыл к Гермионе, и они будут только к вечеру. Гарри бегом поднялся наверх в свою комнату, сменил мятую домашнюю футболку на свежую (не удержался и проверил имя на спине — оно было там), спустился вниз и переместился по камину в Хогсмид.

***

Когда Гарри узнал, что чрезвычайно знаменит в магическом мире, он подсознательно ожидал рано или поздно встретить некоторое количество других Гарри, названных в честь него. Но этого не произошло, более того, маги, как оказалось, всеми силами старались исключить само понятие тёзок, чтобы максимально облегчить своим детям поиски соулмейта.

Каждому новорождённому ребёнку из волшебной семьи устраивали торжественную церемонию Имянаречения, и именно это имя после первого магического выброса Перо Приёма записывало в Книгу Доступа в маленькой башне Хогвартса.

В нескольких чистокровных семьях было принято давать детям вычурные фамильные имена предков. Некоторая часть магического общества придерживалась древней волшебной традиции и консультировалась с Нарицателями, которые (обычно за внушительную плату золотом) предсказывали будущее младенца и предлагали наиболее подходящие имена. Ремус Люпин однажды вздохнул и признался Гарри, что каждый раз, знакомясь с кем-нибудь, ожидал немедленного разоблачения своей ликантропии по одному только имени, но, к счастью, пока не встретил никого столь проницательного.

***

Гарри повезло дважды — портрет Дамблдора не спал, а портрет Снейпа пустовал. Пусть это был не настоящий Снейп, а только лишь представление художника о нём, Гарри не хотелось, чтобы он присутствовал при разговоре, особенно теперь, когда Гарри из посмертных воспоминаний узнал о его соулмейте.

Дамблдор внимательно выслушал сбивчивый рассказ и усмехнулся в бороду.

— Гарри, тебе не нужен мой совет, — заявил он, — ты уже принял решение.

— Нет, я… послушайте! Ничего я не принял. Как я могу, если даже не знаю, настоящее ли это?

— Обычно в такие моменты я говорю "слушай своё сердце". Банальность, проверенная веками, становится мудростью. Но в случае родственных душ сердце не помощник, так что слушай профессора МакГонагалл. Она сказала, что на тебе нет никаких чар.

— Но, сэр, как имя могло появиться спустя целый год, а я ничего не почувствовал? — упорствовал Гарри. — Это невозможно!

— Так же, как невозможно умереть и вернуться к жизни? А ты, если мне не соврали, провернул нечто подобное.

Гарри нахмурился. Он не любил, когда об этом говорили. К тому же приходилось напоминать себе, что изображённый на портрете Дамблдор и Дамблдор с посмертного вокзала были разными Дамблдорами, и это слегка сбивало с толку.

— Ты вернулся к жизни, избавившись от части души Волдеморта, — продолжал портрет. — По сути, ты заново родился. И, что немаловажно, добровольно пожертвовав собой, ты получил мощную защиту, которая ограждала тебя от любого негативного воздействия.

Гарри задумался, припоминая, и до него внезапно дошло.

— Я не чувствовал боли! Вот когда появилась надпись! И Малфой рядом был, у него тоже! И... о-о-ох, вот почему он бросил мне свою палочку!

Гарри возбуждённо вскочил с кресла для посетителей и закружил по директорскому кабинету, то и дело запуская руку в растрёпанные волосы и ероша их ещё больше. Когда он наконец слегка успокоился, то заметил, что Дамблдор на портрете собрался вздремнуть.

— Сэр, — выпалил он поспешно, — так вы считаете, что мне нужно пойти к нему?

Дамблдор терпеливо вздохнул.

— Да, я так считаю, Гарри.

— Но если я не уверен, что хочу провести всю свою жизнь с Малфоем? — перед мысленным взором Гарри предстали счастливые Невилл и Джинни, а следом бледное бесстрастное лицо Малфоя на заседании суда. 

Помолчав, Дамблдор снял очки и потёр искривлённую переносицу.

— Я никогда тебе этого не рассказывал, Гарри, но в молодости я был знаком с одним выдающимся юношей...

Гарри, который прочитал книгу Риты Скитер, но не знал, сколько там лжи и сколько перевранной правды, уселся обратно в кресло и приготовился слушать.

— Мы общались всего два месяца, но так, как с ним, я не был близок и счастлив ни с кем за всю оставшуюся жизнь. Произошла трагедия, и мы навсегда расстались. Признаюсь, это было одно из самых тяжёлых решений, которые я когда-либо принимал. Потому что через несколько месяцев у меня над левой коленкой появилось его имя. Звали его… — Дамблдор сделал паузу и надел очки обратно, — Геллерт Гриндельвальд.

— Тот самый Гриндельвальд? — послушно ахнул Гарри. — Он был вашей родственной душой?

— А я — его, — Дамблдор кивнул. — Ты знаешь, кем он стал, и мне в итоге пришлось сражаться с ним на дуэли. Перед этим я заклинанием удалил кусочек кожи с его именем, и с тех пор у меня над коленом шрам, про который я всем говорю, что он похож на схему Лондонской подземки.

Дамблдор задумчиво постучал себя пальцем по щеке. Гарри терпеливо ждал продолжения.

— А когда мы с Геллертом сошлись на дуэли, то я ощутил резкую боль под правым коленом, а он схватился за левое предплечье.

— Я не понимаю, сэр, — признался Гарри, помолчав.

— А соулмейт Северуса, — будто не слыша, продолжал Дамблдор, — отсёк себе кисть правой руки, как тебе известно, но имя снова появилось на его левой ладони.

— Я не собираюсь себе ничего отрезать! — воскликнул Гарри. — Я просто не уверен, что Малфой захочет… — подарить мне счастье и принести радость, мысленно закончил он.

— Хорошо, это хорошо, — задумчиво изрёк Дамблдор. — Но скажи мне, Гарри, какой выбор ты сделаешь между лёгким и правильным?

Гарри задумался. Забыть про надпись и никогда больше не приближаться к Малфою — это было очевидно легко. Тогда получается, что разделить с ним жизнь — правильно? Гарри взглянул на это под новым углом. Правильно ли пытаться наладить отношения с неподходящим на первый взгляд человеком в смутной надежде обрести счастье? Он посмотрел на пустой портрет Снейпа, вспомнив имя на его затылке и чем всё закончилось для него и его соулмейта, и принял решение.

— Спасибо, сэр, я понял, — сказал Гарри, вставая. Помедлил, раздумывая, тактично ли будет задать вопрос, и спросил: — Скажите, а Гриндельвальд пытался заставить вас изменить своё решение?

— О, да, — кивнул Дамблдор. — Регулярно и весьма настойчиво. И признаюсь тебе честно, не было ни дня, чтобы я не сомневался в своём выборе.

***

Если Нарицатели и могли более-менее предсказать будущую жизнь ребёнка, то метки родственных душ предсказателям и пророкам не поддавались. Нельзя было узнать, появится ли у тебя на коже надпись с именем и когда, чьё это имя будет и обретёте ли вы вместе счастье.

В прошлом маги считали, что если метки возникали на руках, то отношения родственных душ будут дружескими, а если на лице или теле — то романтическими. Что если совместить две надписи, то между соулмейтами возникнет духовная связь, а если соприкоснуться метками во время соития, то это обеспечит появление потомства, невзирая на пол, возраст и видовую принадлежность соулмейтов.

Некоторые убеждения распространены до сих пор, поскольку явление родственных душ всё ещё не поддаётся изучению.

***

Гарри снова постучал в кованые ворота Малфой-мэнора и обновил вокруг себя охлаждающие чары. Был разгар жаркого августовского дня, и, похоже, Малфои не были так уж рады видеть его в любое время, как пытались убедить в письмах.

Наконец, на аллее появилась Нарцисса в белом закрытом платье и с кружевным зонтиком от солнца. Она открыла калитку взмахом палочки и вежливо улыбнулась.

— Мистер Поттер, какой приятный сюрприз.

— Простите, что без предупреждения, — Гарри ступил на аллею, где была тень от высоких деревьев. — Мне срочно нужно видеть М… Драко.

— Разумеется, — кивнула Нарцисса и направилась к особняку. — Он сейчас в библиотеке с Асторией. Позвольте, я вас провожу.

— С кем?

— С Асторией Гринграсс, своей невестой, — охотно поделилась Нарцисса. — Очень милая девушка, весьма достойная.

Гарри прикусил язык, чтобы не забросать Нарциссу тысячей вопросов, и ускорил шаг.

В вестибюле царила благословенная прохлада, а в библиотеке на втором этаже и вовсе стоял полумрак. Малфой и Астория читали, сидя напротив друг друга в глубоких креслах, возле которых стояли столики с газовыми лампами. Нарцисса осталась в дверях, пропустив Гарри вперёд.

Малфой, увидев его, взволнованно вскочил, но секунду спустя уже взял себя в руки, аккуратно заложил страницу закладкой и опустил книгу на столик с лампой. Астория с любопытством взглянула на него поверх книжки.

— Астория, дорогая, не поможешь мне в саду выбрать цветы к обеду? — позвала Нарцисса. Астория послушно встала из кресла, отложив книгу. — Мистер Поттер, вы, разумеется, приглашены на обед, и возражений я не приму! — с этими словами Нарцисса вышла, закрыв за собой дверь, и Гарри остался с Малфоем наедине. 

Гарри бросил на него взгляд, пытаясь придумать, как начать разговор. Не спросишь же в лоб: "Не от тебя ли, Малфой, зависит моё счастье в жизни?" Пауза затянулась, и тогда Малфой заговорил первым.

— Слышал, Уизли оказалась родственной душой Лонгботтома. Сочувствую, — скрестив руки на груди, он опёрся бедром о столик, приняв нарочито небрежную позу.

— Невилл отличный парень! — возмутился Гарри. — Они с Джинни прекрасная пара и не нуждаются в твоём сочувствии!

Если Малфой собирался и дальше оскорблять его друзей, Гарри пересмотрит своё решение о том, чтобы дать ему шанс. Даже сесть не предложил, а ведь наверняка есть какое-нибудь правило этикета, обязывающее сделать это первым делом. Поэтому Гарри без колебаний прошёл вперёд и уселся в кресло Астории.

— Да не им сочувствую, а тебе, придурок, — Малфой закатил глаза. — У тебя же вроде были чувства к младшей Уизли? Вся школа об этом болтала. — Гарри открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Малфой продолжал: — Ну, по-видимому, не очень сильные, раз ты тут же вспомнил про отвергнутого меня.

Он обвиняющие возвышался над сидящим Гарри, но тот почти не обратил на это внимания, потому что Малфой только что прямым текстом подтвердил, что он его соулмейт. Гарри помедлил, осторожно выбирая слова.

— Ты, скорее всего, мне не поверишь, но я только сегодня увидел надпись с твоим именем.

Малфой недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Только сегодня? Надпись в таком труднодоступном месте? 

— Я… она… моя очередь спрашивать! — выпалил Гарри.

— О, так мы играем в "вопрос-ответ"? — саркастично осведомился Малфой и впился в него испытующим взглядом. — Ты мне не ответил. Где у тебя метка?

— На спине, — быстро ответил Гарри и поспешил задать свой вопрос: — Когда именно у тебя появилась надпись?

Малфой выпрямился. Несколько секунд они смотрели друг другу в глаза, после чего Малфой вздохнул и уселся в кресло напротив.

— Второго мая, перед рассветом. Когда рыдающий полугигант принёс из Запретного леса твоё бездыханное, как все думали, тело, а мне вдруг как будто нож в грудь воткнули, — Малфой так погрузился в воспоминания, что даже не заметил, что выдал расположение надписи. Гарри немедленно прикипел взглядом к его торсу, скрытому тканью мантии. — Я даже подумал, что меня втихаря проклял кто-то из одноклассников, когда расстегнул мантию и увидел твоё имя, ведь ты по-прежнему притворялся мёртвым и даже не поморщился.

— Я тогда активировал особые защитные чары, которые временно оберегали меня и всех защитников замка, — объяснил Гарри. — Поэтому до сегодняшнего дня даже не догадывался, что у меня, оказывается, есть родственная душа.

— Почему же тогда я почувствовал боль? — с долей обиды спросил Малфой.

— Ну, наверное, потому что тебя сложно было назвать защитником Хогвартса? — предположил Гарри.

Малфой кивнул, признавая логику. Гарри задал вопрос, который вертелся на языке уже давно.

— Так Астория твоя невеста? — судя по взгляду Малфоя, незаметно сменить тему Гарри не удалось. — Очень милая девушка, и весьма достойная.

— О, ты пообщался с мамой? — хмыкнул Малфой и добавил: — Это риторический вопрос, он не считается. Отвечая на твой — я рассматриваю такую возможность. Астории очень нужен этот брак, кажется, её соулмейтом оказался то ли гоблин, то ли маггл, я не вслушивался… Поттер, ты так пялишься на мою грудь, что будь я девушкой, ты бы уже получил проклятие промеж глаз.

Гарри вскинул взгляд и наткнулся на самодовольную усмешку. 

— Задавай свой вопрос, — буркнул он, смутившись.

— Ладно, — покладисто согласился Малфой и подался в кресле вперёд. — Покажешь мне свою метку?

Гарри от неожиданности поперхнулся воздухом.

— Только после тебя, — нашёлся он с ответом, отдышавшись.

Малфой пружинисто вскочил и подошёл к окну, занавешенному тяжёлыми портьерами. Раздвинул их взмахом палочки, пуская в полумрак библиотеки слепящие солнечные лучи, и, повернувшись к Гарри, принялся расстёгивать мантию.

Он делал это так медленно, что загипнотизированному Гарри показалось, будто весь день прошёл и уже наступило завтра, однако, он ни слова не сказал, чтобы поторопить Малфоя. Наконец, тот закончил с мантией, распахнул её и... взялся расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке, надетой под мантию.

Тут уже у Гарри закончилось терпение и он решительно поднялся с кресла. Малфой, видя его приближение, быстро расправился с рубашкой и раздвинул полы, открывая бледную кожу груди ярким лучам солнца.

Надпись действительно была там, на два дюйма ниже левого соска. Гарри посмотрел на своё имя, контрастно выделяющееся на теле другого человека, и, наконец, поверил в то, что у него есть родственная душа.

— Теперь ты, — напомнил Малфой, ткнув пальцем в его футболку.

Гарри стянул её через голову и отбросил в сторону, повернувшись к Малфою спиной. Тот долго молчал, наверное, тоже до конца не мог поверить. Потом Гарри ощутил лёгкое прикосновение пальцев.

— Можно?

И хотя сейчас была не очередь Малфоя задавать вопрос, Гарри всё равно кивнул. Малфой шагнул вперёд и прижался грудью к его спине, соединив идеально совпавшие по высоте метки. Гарри бросило в жар, наверное потому, что спереди на него светило горячее солнце, а сзади грел тёплый Малфой.

— И что теперь? — снова спросил неугомонный Малфой вне очереди.

— Не знаю, — отозвался Гарри. — Что-то ничего на ум не приходит.

— Серьёзно? А я что-то слышал насчёт грядущего счастья и радости.

Гарри неожиданно для себя засмеялся, и Малфой через мгновение к нему присоединился.


End file.
